List of Magical Monster High School Drama! clubs and societies
For full descriptions of the characters listed here, visit the character page. The School in Magical Monster High School Drama! has a large number of clubs and societies run by students. The only restrictions on club creation are that each club must have a faculty sponsor, and at least a president, secretary and treasurer at the time of creation and when the club membership is reviewed. Between these points, a club may exist with less than this minimum if members leave. Two of the most important organisations in the school, the Student Council and Disciplinary Committee, are classed as clubs. Clubs and societies revealed so far American Football Society As its name suggests, the American Football Society concerns itself with having burly students participate in a contact sport centered around a pigskin filled with air. Its members are, understandably, mainly jocks. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: unknown Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: Calam, Kirt Disciplinary Committee The Disciplinary Committee (known informally as "the DC") is a shadowy organisation of peace keeping students and faculty who enforce the rules of the school and apprehend and punish students who break those rules. All members of the DC wear red armbands and several members also sport identical black uniforms. Several as yet unnamed members of the DC have been shown as well as the named characters listed here, including a water mage who was hospitalised by Akio and a mage that uses flaming tonfa in battle. Faculty sponsor(s): '''Dimitri(assumed) '''President: unknown Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: Kimberly(first year student head), Illack(Kimberly's rght hand man), Rowan, Akio Feline Appreciation Society The Feline Appreciation Society (FAC) exists to allow students to relax in a cat filled atmosphere. The head of the society is Jynx, a nekomata. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Jynx Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: unknown Gardening Club Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Jessica Secretary: James Treasurer: unknown Other members: Shannon, Rowan History Club The History Club is a club for amataur historians to congregate. It has close ties to the Treasure Hunting Society, and occasionally members will commision the more physically active members of the Treasure Hunting Society to recover items of historical significance. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: unknown Secretary: unknown Treasurer: Dimitri Grimoré Other members: unknown Item Delving Club Members of the Item Delving Club can enchant items using club resources. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Maia(uncomfirmed) Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: unknown Krav Maga Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: unknown Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: Rowan Pet Monster Society The Pet Monster Society is an unbrella society concerned with the training and presentation of familiars. Several subdivisions have been named: the monsters, the chibis, the battle girls, the mecha battle girls, etc. One of the main draws to the club is regular duels between pet monsters in the same catagory, but other activities such as pet monster showings similar to the Terran Crufts dog shows are also held regularly. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Mikarl Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: unknown Student Council Student council members make decisions regarding the rest of the student body, act as class representatives, and are an important part of the school. The only known member currently is Daisy. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: unknown Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: Daisy, Rowan Tea Ceremony Society A society dedicated to the patience and intricacies of oriental tea ceremonies. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Anabel Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: unknown Treasure Hunting Society A society headed by the eccentric Rubert, whose members form teams to make excursions to other planes in search of wondrous items or materials. Such trips are made either to procure specific items for sponsors, or to gain items for the students themselves and have fun in an off-world environment. The safety of the society has been questioned, and in fact several students have never returned from club sanctioned expeditions. Zeroeth joined the society in the first episode. Faculty sponsor: '''unknown '''President: Rubert(assumed) Secretary: unknown Treasurer: unknown Other members: Akio, Rowan, Sashi, Sir Dank, Zeroeth Category:Organisations Category:Main page